Los ojos rojos (CxS)
by llStonesll
Summary: ¿Alguna sorpresa más? Todo ocurrió después de las vacaciones... Y-A-O-I (Ciel X Sebastian / entre otros) si no gusta no lean por favor, gracias.


Muy buenas.

Este fanfic es yaoi, si no les gusta el genero sugiero salir ya de aquí ^^

Para quien le interese, esta historia la escribí hace tiempo pero bueno, nunca es tarde. El romance viene siendo entre Ciel y Sebastian (entre otros que no diré ahora) así que espero que lo disfrutéis ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAP. 1 ~ Las apariencias engañan.

Era un día soleado con el cielo bien claro sin ninguna nube molestando, un chico de unos 10 años reposaba estirado en la verde y larga hierba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. El sol se filtraba entre las hojas y las ramas pero no le daba en la cara y la suave brisa veraniega le removía el flequillo mientras los pájaros cantaban al unisono, era todo muy relajante hasta que de golpe los pájaros dejaron de cantar por un sonido en el centro del pueblo. El chico sobresaltado por lo que parecía un disparo salió escopeteado al pueblo. Su hermano, tenía que encontrar a su hermano, era la hora de que alguien dejaría el pueblo. Llegado al centro entre la multitud no pudo encontrarlo, solo gente asustada y confusa. Unos hombre altos y vestidos con túnicas negras se plantaron en medio armados por todos lados; "Venimos a llevarnos a nuestro sujeto" decían. Ya paso esto anteriormente, el muchacho no sabía de que iban estas cosas pero esa gente siempre se llevaba a alguien al azar y le señalaron a el; "Tu pareces ideal" y le cogieron por el hombro para llevárselo. Apareció su hermano que había llegado corriendo suplicando que se lo llevaran a el. Hubo dudas pero al final dejaron al pequeño de 10 años y se llevaron al mayor; "Será mas útil" susurraron. El pequeño estaba triste porque su hermano le dejaría, aun así el mayor lo miro a los ojos con una radiante sonrisa; "No te preocupes hermanito, regresare y volveremos a estar unidos, sólo espérame" y se fue por el único camino de salida. El pequeño se sentó ahí esperando a que su hermano regresara, los días se convirtieron en meses; "No tardara, el me lo dijo" pensaba con optimismo, aun así su hermano no iba a regresar, pero el no lo sabía... aun...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Levanta, levanta, ¡LEEEVAAAANTAAAAAA!  
- ¡UA! ¿¡Que, que pasa!?  
- ¡Vamos despierta ya que llegaremos tarde al instituto Ciel!  
- ¿Instituto?  
- Vamos levanta.

El pobre chico molesto por sus negros sueños se fue incorporando poco a poco bostezando y estirándose. Casi se le olvidaba que tenía que volver a madrugar y volver al instituto después de unas vacaciones de invierno. Perezosamente se fue vistiendo con el uniforme escolar y arreglándose el pelo, una vez listo bajo a desayunar. No tenía especialmente la casa grande, constaba de un recibidor, un salón-comedor y subiendo unas estrechas escaleras 3 dormitorios separados con un baño en común. Ciel llego a la mesa del salón donde había su hermana.

- Has tardado mucho, ¿se te pegaron las sabanas?  
- No es eso Lizzy.  
- ¿Y esa lagaña?  
- ¿Donde? ¿Dooonde?  
- ¡Era broma!  
- Tu... bah... ¿donde esta Angelina?  
- Tuvo que ir mas temprano, a ellos les piden estar antes por el tema de vuelta de vacaciones.  
- Vaya, seguro que habrá comido por el camino...

Su hermana, Elizabeth, siempre le gastaba bromas ya que siempre era bromista y divertida, su hermano Ciel al contrario siempre andaba serio con un aura que no dejaba pasar a nadie y Angelina conocida como Madam Red que les mantenía a su vez iba mucho a su bola. Aun así, se protegían entre los tres pese a sus evidentes diferencias. No tardaron mucho en prepararse y salir a una fría mañana de Enero a las siete de la mañana que aun se veía oscuro con las nubes, además del frío típico de Londres, por fortuna no había nevado estos días, era raro pero era mejor así.  
La sirena del instituto "El Fénix" sonaba muy fuerte haciendo que todos entraran como unos robots a clase muertos del sueño, es lo que tenía las vacaciones. Era mas duro para los dos tener que subir al piso de arriba donde estaban las aulas de bachillerato ya que eran tres pisos pero al menos se podían encontrar con sus compañeros de clase y al llegar al aula podrían comentar sus trapicherías de año nuevo, bueno, Ciel como siempre no comentaba nada ya que era muy callado a la vez solitario y el contacto con otros no era su fuerte, además para rematar llevaba consigo un aura de miedo que alejaba a cualquiera. Aun con esas Ciel era bastante popular ante los demás, siempre sacaba grandes notas en las evaluaciones, culto y bastante atlético y como siempre ayuda a Elisabeth la gente se acerca a el con confianza ya que su hermana es amistosa y abierta ante los demás. Las aulas estaban limpias y ordenadas excepto la pizarra que como de costumbre estaba resquebrajada. El conserje del instituto, Finny, era muy poco mañoso a la hora de limpiar, en mas de una ocasión le sugirieron que simplemente fuera conserje y dejara la limpieza a las empleadas pero el insistía en ayudar a toda costa. Poco a poco fueron llegando alumnos que al irse reencontrando se iban animando hablando de como pasaron la fiesta de año nuevo, lo mucho que bebieron, la familia que estuvo con ellos o los amigos, el dinero que les dieron y las locuras que hicieron juntos. A Ciel no le interesaban estas cosas y simplemente se sentó como siempre en la penúltima mesa al lado de la ventana que daba al gran jardín del instituto. Un chico rubio que les llevaba un año se acerco a ellos.

- Hey, buenos días - saludo.  
- Hola Alois, ¿pasaste unas buenas vacaciones? - contesto Elisabeth.  
- Ya te digo. Aunque no me acabo de adaptar bien a mi familia me dieron unas vacaciones de lujo.  
- Que suerte, aunque yo también me lo pase bien junto a Ciel.  
- ¿Ciel estás dormido?  
- No, estoy bien - a Ciel le salio voz ronca.  
- Tengo ganas de volver a ver a nuestro tutor.  
- Alois... ¿te sigue gustando? - pregunto Elisabeth casi en un susurro.  
- Por supuesto, me ayudo mucho en su día.

De golpe el timbre volvió a sonar haciendo que todos se sentaran a una velocidad fuera de lo normal gritando; "que viene, que viene" refiriéndose a un profesor. Realmente todos esperaban a su tutor para comentar tema de recuperaciones o simplemente para charlar un rato ya que era el único profesor que se enrollaba pero por la puerta entró una mujer con el cabello corto y rojo.

- ¿Madam Red? - pregunto Alois estañado.  
- Sí Alois, soy yo. Buenos días a todos, espero que hayáis tenido unas vacaciones muy relajantes y divertidas pero como sabéis se han acabado y tenéis que volver a estudiar y esforzaros para sacar el primero de bachillerato en condiciones para un futuro prometedor.  
- Disculpa profesora - interrumpió Alois - ¿donde está Claude?  
- No es de tu incumbencia.  
- Pero es que vera, el está al corriente de situaciones de todos los alumnos, tenía tratos y esas cosas, solo me gustaría saber que le pasa por si volverá rápido o no.  
- Vuestro tutor está bastante enfermo, tiene una enfermedad cuyo nombre no diré y puede que tarde unas semanas, ¿algo mas?  
- N-no gracias.  
- ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?  
- Yo.  
- Dime Ronald.  
- ¿El tema de recuperaciones como va?  
- Supongo que al largo de la semana los profesores en sus clases ya dirán algo. En caso de Biología será un examen del primer trimestre, nada del otro mundo. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta mas? - nadie dijo nada - Bien pues tengo que presentaros un nuevo alumno.

La gente reaccionó con 3 segundos de retraso. ¿Un alumno nuevo en mitad de curso? No podía ser cierto. Nadie se cambiaba de un instituto a otro a mitad de curso y menos a un instituto privado de alto prestigio.

- Menuda cara de embobados... - dijo Madam casi burlándose - espero que no le hagáis la vida imposible al nuevo y que os portéis muy bien. Viene de Alemania y esta encantado de estudiar aquí, pasa, pasa - Madam hizo un señal por el cristal de la puerta y acto seguido entro un chico bastante alto con el cabello negro un poco corto y unos ojos que parecían rubíes detrás de unas gafas - bien, antes de todo, ¿conoces bien el idioma?  
- Sí - Respondió amablemente con un acento ingles - en Alemania se estudia el Ingles por encima de todo, al menos en mi instituto...  
- Oh, perfecto entonces, no tendrás ningún problema. Preséntate a la clase - el chico miro a toda la clase.  
- Bueno, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis y vengo de Alemania en busca de una mejor oportunidad y bueno, realmente no se que más decir...  
- Mas que suficiente Sebastian - le dedicó una sonrisa - a ver donde te sentamos... - se fijo en la mesa libre al final de todo - mira puedes sentarte detrás de Ciel al lado de la ventana, es el único libre que veo.

Sin discutir nada se fue directo a la mesa. Ciel ni le miro, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana al jardín mientras veía a los de Educación física correr por el patio. Realmente las clases iban a ser duras a partir de ahora. Después de la clase de  
tutoría quedaban libres solo por 5 minutos. En ese momento Sebastian se acerco a Elisabeth que se sentaba en la mesa al lado de Ciel agachándose bastante para estar a la misma altura ya que ella estaba sentada. Ciel no le quito el ojo de encima, le molestaba que se acercaran a su hermana, tenía aire protector posesivo con ella y no quería que ella saliera lastimada de ningún modo y menos por un chico. Elisabeth en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sebastian se ruborizo, de cerca era bastante atractivo, incluso sus ojos se veían genial detrás de esas gafas.

- Disculpa, - comenzó Sebastian - ¿como te llamas?  
- E-Elisabeth, pero me puedes llamar Lizzy.  
- Encantado Lizzy. Verás me urge que necesito un pequeño favor.  
- Dime.  
- ¿Te importaría decirme que trabajos o deberes mandaron para las vacaciones? - Elisabeth se extraño  
- C-claro que puedo pero, ¿porque los quieres?  
- Para ir mas informado y saber que es lo que me tocara.  
- Bueno no hay problema, lo tengo todo escrito en la agenda.

Después de enseñarle una pagina entera de la agenda con deberes de todas las asignaturas Sebastian se puso a su lado copiando todo lo que había. En total eran unos 50 ejercicios distribuidos entre las asignaturas, 1 libro obligatorio con su respectivo trabajo individual y un trabajo de observación, esas vacaciones de invierno se pasaron mucho. Cuando termino dio las gracias y se sentó en su sitio sin decir una palabra durante toda la mañana. Incluso siendo recreo el había desaparecido sin más. Grell que siempre quería estar cerca de todos sentía gran curiosidad por el nuevo pero este no apareció por ningún lado. El tiempo no mejoro, más bien empeoro mucho. El cielo se lleno de unas nubes casi negras, tal vez nevaría esa tarde-noche y lo peor de todo, bajarían las temperaturas y eso no es una buena noticia si toca Educación física en el patio. Al volver a clase hubo algo sumamente desconcertante para Elisabeth.

- ¿Has hecho 25 ejercicios en media hora? - miraba embobada a Sebastian.  
- Lastima que sonara el timbre tan pronto. Me dio tiempo a hacer lo que tocaban para estas horas.

Realmente era alguien misterioso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
- ¿Que piensas del nuevo? - seguía perpleja Elisabeth.  
- ¿Que nuevo? - pregunto Ciel despistado.  
- Hablo de Sebastian.  
- Parece muy aplicado.  
- ¿Aplicado? Nadie en 30 minutos hace 25 ejercicios de la nada.  
- ¿Bueno y que quieres que te diga Lizzy?

Desde que salieron del "El Fénix" Elisabeth estuvo comentando lo increíble que le resulto el nuevo y Ciel tenía que escuchar algo que consideraba "tonterías de niña", algo que no le interesaba. Iban solos pasando por una calle con algunas papelerías y pequeñas librerías, era el camino mas tranquilo de camino a casa ya que todo el mundo tomaba caminos diferentes. El tiempo cada vez era mas oscuro, algo así como el del fin del mundo, solo eran casi las tres de la tarde y parecía que estuvieran a media noche con esas nubes. Poco a poco fueron cayendo pequeños copos de nieve lentamente. Elisabeth los iba cogiendo con la mano y de vez en cuando le tiraba uno a Ciel. Ella siempre le gustó la nieve, según ella era lo mas bonito que había. De pronto en la última librería de la calle salió un Sebastian rápido, tan rápido que sin querer empujo Ciel al suelo.

- ¡Perdona! ¡Perdona! - se excuso - No vi por donde iba y lo siento mucho - le tendió la mano  
- No pasa nada - respondió Ciel enojado rechazando su mano y levantándose el mismo  
- Hola Sebastian, ¿tu por aquí? - saludo Elizabeth.  
- Buenas Lizzy, sí, estaba en busca del libro reglamentario.  
- ¿Te lo vas a leer?  
- Claro, a ver si me enancho al ritmo de la clase.  
- ¡Pero eso es imposible, tardarías una semana!  
- Nada es imposible - su tono alegre Enfadaba a Ciel, que le ponía una cara rara - por cierto a ti te tengo delante en clase, - se giro a Ciel - ¿como te llamas?  
- Ciel - intentó no sonar seco pero fue inevitable  
- Encantado, ¿eres el novio de Lizzy?  
- ¿Que? No, ella es mi hermana - se le notaba el enfado  
- Vaya no os parecéis mucho que digamos - miro su reloj de bolsillo - ah, perdí mucho tiempo, debo irme.  
- Nos veremos mañana - se despidió Elisabeth.  
- Sí - Sebastian les dio la espalda pero se paro en seco, miro al cielo y luego se dirigió a Ciel - ¿parece que esta noche se derramara sangre no crees? - Ciel puso una cara entre la sorpresa y el temor  
- ¿Que has dicho?  
- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Sebastian no tardó mas de 5 segundos en irse deprisa.

- Que chico tan... misterioso - dijo Elisabeth.  
- ¿Porque ha dicho eso? - se seguía extrañado Ciel preocupado  
- ¿Crees que... el lo sabe?  
- ¿El que?  
- Lo tuyo claro.  
- Eso es totalmente imposible, no me he delatado.

No fue un encontronazo agradable, no para Ciel, no mientras Sebastian dijo eso, realmente era alguien extraño. Se estaba haciendo tarde, demasiado, y Elisabeth aun tenía que comprar su merienda. Ciel le esperaría al final de la calle mientras ella compraba. Se suponía que no iba a tardar mucho, entonces, ¿por qué tardaba tanto? Ciel fue caminando de nuevo para ver si la encontraba y podían volver ya a casa, tenían que terminar algunos ejercicios para mañana. Se oyó un grito ahogado en el aire, era indudable que era de Elisabeth. Ciel fue corriendo por un pequeño callejón. lo he oído aquí se decía el mismo y así fue. Encontró a un hombre de bastante edad junto a su hermana pero ese hombre no traía buenas intenciones, trataba de tocar a su hermana.

- ¡Ciel ayúdame! - grito desesperada  
- ¿Eh? - aquel hombre se dio la vuelta para ver a Ciel, cuando le vio sonrió - ¡Otro jugetito! Aquí en Londres es muy fácil encontrarlos.  
- Suéltala - la voz de Ciel sonó con paciencia.  
- ¿Como dices?  
- Suéltala - esta vez fue una orden  
- ¿Y si no quiero, pequeño?

Ciel se paro a un metro de aquel hombre con la cabeza gacha. Cuando levanto la cabeza tenía los ojos completamente rojos lo que hizo que aquel hombre se paralizara por completo. Fue cuestión de un segundo que Ciel sacara sus colmillos y se abalanzara sobre el con una fuerza inhumana dejándole en el suelo medio gimiendo de dolor derramando sangre por todo el suelo. Elisabeth paro de sollozar, ya estaba mas tranquila.

- Perdona Ciel, debemos ir juntos la próxima vez.  
- No pasa nada - Ciel con un gran pañuelo se iba quitando la sangre que tenía en la barbilla.  
- ¿Y ahora que hacemos con este? - señalo al hombre muerto en el suelo.  
- Debemos esconderle, no podemos levantar ningún tipo de sospecha.  
- Cierto, nadie ha de saber que eres vampiro. Vamos a esconderlo.

Empezó a nevar fuerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
